Danger
by XD XD XD
Summary: [Two-shot] Las personas quieren amarse, demostrarse su amor de diversas formas; como cuando es la hora de tener relaciones sexuales, claro esta. No quieren que sea restringido el paso hacia la persona que quieres. Eso es lo que, Nagumo, menos espera. —Como crees. Emputado. [Yaoi]


**Desclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Level 5, como Suzuno de Nagumo y como las hamburguesas de mí.

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar(?)

**Summary: **[Two-shot]Las personas quieren amarse, demostrarse su amor de diversas formas como cuando es la hora de tener relaciones sexuales, claro esta, no quieren que le restrinjan el paso hacia la persona que quieres. Eso es lo que, Nagumo, menos quiere. —Como crees. Emputado. [Yaoi]

Porque las mejores ideas salen cuando se te corta la puta luz, no pagan el Internet y sientes que algo te mira por detrás, y eso, típico.

Jamas supe como putas se escribía el nombre Alien de Suzuno; Gazell o Gazelle. O simplemente cualquiera esta bien y me jodo la cabeza buscando una correcta. Aers.

La historia tiene una posible continuación.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

**Danger**

* * *

**U**na patada contra la puerta fue suficiente para saber que estaba enojado.

Con todo. Con todos. En especial con Suzuno, bueno, sólo un poco pero por ahí venia su problema.

No tenia permitido acercarse _demasiado_ al albino por simples razones de precaución que habían establecido sus "amigos", los cuales se podían ir al carajo, ¡esos no eran amigos!. Cosa estúpida si se ponía a pensar, es decir, salia con él y tenia que estar a su lado. Como goma de mascar si fuera por decisión de Burn. Por eso Suzuno era quien prefería dar las ordenes respecto a su relación, aunque refunfuñaran y terminaran discutiendo como siempre.

Y ahora le salían con una nueva "_Deja de acosar a Suzuno sexualmente"_. Y una mierda. ¡Pero es que no le dejaban hacer nada! Esta bien, sabia que a veces se pasaba de la raya con los toqueteos inocentes pero ahora le tenían prohibido darle más de dos besos, como máximo, luego de que las chicas del Diamond Dust malinterpretaran un encuentro de ambos en los vestidores.

Habían discutido -típico-, a lo que Nagumo quiso disculparse tomando sus labios con rudeza. Aquel contacto repentino lo tomó tanto por sorpresa que le había robado el aliento y necesitaba separarse, llevándolo a que forcejeara contra él. Momento en el que todo se jodió cuando entraron Touchi, Kurione y Clara. No supo que fue lo peor de todo, que entre las tres le rompieran los huesos -preguntándose de donde diablos habían sacado tanta fuerza- o ver como Gazelle se iba sin decir nada, seguramente mofándose de su situación por venganza.

Ah, menudo tipo hijo de puta del cual se fue a fijar.

Su equipo se rió y preocupo al verlo en tan deplorable estado, que se tomaron las cosas en serio. La rivalidad natural entre Prominence y Diamond Dust se intensifico hasta el punto de que los miembros de cada equipo pidió a sus capitanes que dejaran de verse, y luego de muchas vueltas sólo llevo a la conclusión de aquella prohibición, la cual sólo se aplicaba en el colorado.

Claro que no conformes, enviaron a las dos personas más indeseables para que lo mantuvieran a raya.

—Hay un refrán que dice: "_El que esperar puede, alcanza lo que quiere"_.

— Midorikawa, me la soban tú y tus frasesitas.

Y Midorikawa sonrió. Estaba muy enojado. Normalmente a Nagumo no le molestaba que hablara con sus refranes pero hoy no. Hoy putas no. Porque de no ser por ellos hubiera disfrutado de un momento a solas con Suzuno, quien por cierto huyó con tal de no soportarlo enfadado.

—Entiéndelo Nagumo, para Diamond su capitán es muy importante —dijo Hiroto, con la mano abierta y la altura de su hombro —, en especial para las chicas. Y tú eres como el mal que quiere manchar a su ángel virgen.

—Púdrete. —soltó tan amigable — ¿Quién te dio vela en este entierro?

—Eres como el villano del cuento —continuó, ignorando el comentario del otro —. O como un violador del bosque. Si, si, ese te queda mejor porque acosas al corderito dulce e inofensivo de Suzuno, quien sólo busca amor y...

Nagumo estalló en risas y Hiroto, por su parte, rió sutilmente pero con ganas. Que gran mentira había salido de su boca. Era increíble cual podía ser la imagen que algunos le daban -a Gazelle- sólo por ser un chico bonito, cuando en verdad era un cabrón por donde se viera.

Y el ambiente se torno silencioso, antes de que el otro presente pudiera decir algo para callarlos, en cuanto Burn estampó su puño sobre la mejilla de Hiroto. Las risas pararon en ese preciso instante y Midorikawa quedó en blanco. Irse, quedarse, llorar. Cualquiera de las tres estaba bien. Grand, que levantó una ceja, lo miró interrogante. Entonces fue cuando notó que no debía de gastar tiempo en palabras, y menos en Burn, quien destilaba **peligro**.

_"Si no rajas ahora, la cagaras y feo. Run, bitch, run"_

— ¿Enojado?

—Como crees. Emputado.

Hiroto desvió la mirada de Nagumo y miró a Midorikawa, quien parecía preocupado. Que lindo que podía llegar a ser con él. Le dedicó una sonrisa de "_Estaré bien_" que el otro entendió. Con un suspiró asintió y se fue.

Por fin quedaron solos. Y con parsimonia, se remangó la camisa.

Si,_ tenían_ para un rato.

**[I]**

No dijo nada cuando se sobresalto levemente al ver que el asiento al frente suyo, era ocupado por su molesto dueño.

—Llegas tarde.

— ¡Oh! Lamento mucho mi falta, espero ser perdonado y que luego los guardias no me prohíban hablar con Blancanieves.

O por el sarcástico de Nagumo.

—Ajá. —fue lo único que pronunció Suzuno, volviendo su atención hacia la ventana.

Hasta un largo rato, en el que el profesor jamas hizo acto de presencia, no se hablaron y tampoco se miraron. Burn, entonces se decidió a hablar con un simple comentario.

—Estaba en la enfermería.

—Me doy cuenta —pronunció, mirándolo de reojo pero sin moverse de su posición —. Te ves más desagradable de lo normal, sin contar que tu ropa esta cortajeada.

— Ah, esto —se miró con desinterés los brazos y se arrancó los pedazos que ya no tenían solución, ni con aguja e hilo. Suzuno sólo arqueo una ceja ante eso —. Son cortes hechos con navajas, el idiota de Hiroto esta en las mismas condiciones que yo.

— ¿De donde las sacaron?

— ¿Magia divina? —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Porque no importaba de donde habían salido y como había llegado a sus manos, lo que si es que casi le quita un ojo al estúpido de Grand. Por pura suerte, se cayó esquivándolo con maestría casual. Casual, claro.

Y que bueno que de no ser por aquello, el herido hubiera sido él. El golpe iba con un doble filo, es decir, si Nagumo hubiera atinado, Hiroto también. Uno iba en dirección hacia los ojos jade y el otro hacia el estomago. Es que Burn jamás bromeo con decir que lo odia, y Grand al contario le él, le agrada pero si debe atacarlo, lo hace. Ninguno vacila.

Gazelle arruga su entrecejo por tres razones: le sorprende, se preocupa y se enoja. Pero mucho más por la última. Y sólo por una persona. Esa persona que justo en ese instante tiene en frente con el cabello enmarañado, sucio, mirándolo con interrogación y a punto de mover su mano por haberse tildado en sus pensamientos.

Justo por él.

—Estúpido en verdad.

—Así me quieres. —soltó de forma natural.

Suzuno no reacciona como espera pero si se gira, encarándolo. De lado a lado una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Nagumo y ladeando su cabeza, espera paciente a que el chico frente a sus ojos haga o diga algo. Claro que hay que cosas que sabe que no hará pero es optimista. A veces. Poco y nada.

— Suenas seguro. —dice Suzuno, colocando su mano sobre la mejilla y comenzando a jugar con la herida del labio de Burn.

No responde y entrecierra los ojos ante su respuesta, dejándose acariciar en una de las pequeñas heridas. Tenia varias, si, y con esa de allí es feliz por el gesto simple que Gazelle le ofrece. Es extraño que el tipo más antipático que pudo llegar a conocer le de un pequeño momento de su parte considerada. Deslizando con cuidado el pulgar por el labio, le sonrió sin que lo noté porque esta pensando demasiado. Tal vez el gesto se arruina cuando éste se queja de que le arde pero no quiere que deje de hacerlo.

No lo dice y el otro no le entiende.

Aleja su mano colocándola sobre el pupitre y Burn suspira de forma pesada, como quien no quiere la cosa. Piensa en acercarse a su rostro y romperle la boca con un beso pero de aquí a que lo hiciera se lo llevaría puesto un tren.

Esta vez jura no haber hecho nada. Absolutamente. O bueno, ¿es que ahora también leían las miradas deseosas?

— ¡Peligro a las cuatro en punto!

— ¡Alerta roja! ¡Se ha acercado más de lo normal a Gazelle-sama!

Viendo a Troya venir hacia su persona lo miró como si rodara los ojos.

— ¿No me ayudaras?

—Suerte.

—Puta la que me...

Sin poder acabar de hablar fue derribado, de su asiento, como en el rugby. Y como odiaba con todo su ser ese maldito juego del demonio y al que lo haya creado.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**P**rimera vez que escribo de estos personajes y de este anime, pero no la primera en que los leo.

So... ¿que tal? ¿La wea más fome que han leído? ¿Ni siquiera esperaran la segunda parte que escribiré cuando se vuelva a cortar la luz?

Okay, ¡te invito a que me putees en los comentarios! o que me digas algo bonito. Tehee.

En fin, _ciao bela._

_**#Shina.**_


End file.
